Everything Comes Full Circle
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: It's been seven years since Phoenix disappeared out of Miles' life and he's come, once again, to this same park bench as he has done every year since then to meet with Phoenix to try to convince him to come home. This year, Miles is tired, at the end of his rope and heart sore, wondering why he even bothers. Will this year be different? PxE, Teen, semi-AU, some elements of AJ
1. Miles: Back Again For Another Year

_A/N: I do not own Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright or Trucy Wright; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot, however, is mine. :)  
_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_It's been seven years since Phoenix disappeared out of Miles' life and he's come, once again, to this same park bench as he has done every year since then. He's tired and heart sore, wondering why he even bothers when all Phoenix will do is to vanish again for another year. Will this year be any different or will it still be the same old, same old all over again, wounding Miles' already bruised heart anew?  
_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This fic is based on an an art piece by CanneDeBonBon entitled "_PW: Park Bench" _on dA as an entry for the EdgeyXNick club's Christmas Countdown last year. :) It's a beautiful art piece, with Miles and hobo!Phoenix, and I was inspired to write this fic! Thanks, CanneDeBonBon, for such an _amazing_ piece!

I wanted to take a different look and this piece provided that. :) It's nice to have Phoenix being the one who needs to woo Miles back instead of the other way around. It's a refreshing change! :)

I _didn't_ delve _too_ deeply-just skimmed the surface, really-into the how's and why's of why Phoenix agreed to meet Miles in the Park or what it was that had changed his mind: he agreed to for some reason and they've been meeting there annually ever since. Personally, I think it's because they couldn't give up on each other and Miles was waiting for Phoenix to come to his senses, no matter how long it took. :)

_Everyone_ has done something that they regret but there's always hope that things will work out in the end. It might _not_ be the end we want but it usually brings either closure or another opportunity to make things right, a second chance. This, ultimately, is what this story is about and what I took from the piece: a second chance to make things right that were once wrong and a second chance at happiness. :)

There is no such place as Palisade Park anywhere in the world except in my own imagination. It's taken-minus the "s"-from a favourite song of my youth called "Palisades Park" written by Chuck Barry and recorded by Freddy Cannon in 1962. I bought the album-it was a collection of summer tunes by such artists as Jan and Dean, The Beach Boys and Mungo Jerry, among others-in 1983 when I was fifteen. I purchased the song from iTunes yesterday and I am enjoying listening to it. :)

Elements of _Apollo Justice_ appear such as Trucy Wright and Phoenix's being disbarred. I have him, in this fic, being reinstated to the bar. I have never played the game so I'm using this fictitiously.

Hope you enjoy the fic! :)

_Thank you_ to all my loyal readers who have read, critiqued and reviewed my stories! I appreciate it more than I can say:) Thank you all!

_An Extra-special Thank you_ also to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, who's love and support helps keep me grounded! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you, honey, and thanks!

Comments and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated!

Rated T, Male/male Relationships, Phoenix x Edgeworth

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_January 15th  
Palisade Park  
2 P.M._

It was the _same_ thing, every time, and this time wasn't any different than the first dozen. They _always_ met at the _same_ park at the same time of year and _always_ at the_ same _time.

Miles sat quietly on the old park bench under the skeletal branches of the leafless tree that spread out over him, its bare fingers stretching upward into the slate-grey sky. His foot tapped impatiently on the snow-covered ground, glancing at his watch every now and then, his eyes narrowing.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the crisp winter air frosty and cold. He exhaled slowly, a thin stream of condensed air spiraling upward from his lips and he watched it in silence, his thoughts moving toward the person he was to meet here.

It was a ritual they'd started seven years earlier when his partner had been disbarred and, without a word or explanation, moved out of the home that they had both shared for five years. Despite repeated pleas, he'd refused to return which, inevitably, resulted in their drifting apart.

_I'm surprised that he agreed to meet me here in the first place, let alone every year since. _He shifted to a more comfortable position on the bench, his eyes once more scanning the perimeter for any sign of movement or people. _I can't help but wonder why but I must conclude that I had to have looked pretty pathetic._

They'd lost touch for some time and Miles recalled those dark days with a shudder. He hadn't wanted the separation in the first place but he found that he couldn't change his partner's mind on the subject. In the end, it was with a reluctant, and heavy, heart that he'd stopped trying to reason with him and accepted the inevitable which came a month later when he arrived home after a particularly trying day to a cold, silent and empty house, a note hastily scratched on a note pad that was lying on the kitchen table.

He_ shouldn't_ have been surprised-after all, they'd been drifting slowly apart for months-but it did, and it _hurt_, more than he wanted to admit. It wounded him to his very core.

He hadn't wanted to touch it, let alone even acknowledge its existence since it meant, in a _very_ real way that he _couldn't _deny, that Phoenix was gone. He couldn't help but feel betrayed by Phoenix's leaving even though he knew that it was coming; the pain that ripped through him was unlike anything he had previously experienced and it left him sweating and panting, doubled over and biting back a scream, clutching the back of one of the chairs until his knuckles were white with the exertion.

Tears ran down his face as he bit back the wail that was threatening to burst from him with an almost superhuman force of will; when at last he came back to himself, he was surprised to find that he was exhausted and sweating. What was done was done and, as much as he wanted to, Miles _couldn't _change the fact that Phoenix had left, that he _was_ gone, a point that that traitorous note lying on the table staring up at him made _very_ clear.

He blinked and, after a moment's hesitation, looked up at the grey sky, shading his eyes with his hand at the dim glare of the sun. He didn't know _why_ he still lived in the home that he and Phoenix had once shared together, with the ghosts of the past lurking, unseen but not unheard or felt, in every nook and cranny but he supposed it was because he felt comfortable there, despite all the pain he still felt.

Miles sighed as he slowly lowered his hand, blinded momentarily as he gazed upward for a moment before lowering his head to stare at the ground, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

_It's always the same,_ he thought regretfully to himself, his fingers clenching into fists, _and __I don't know why I always expect it to change. It _hasn't_ changed in seven years so why should it now? All I do is set myself up for yet another heartbreak..._

He sighed loudly once again after he'd lifted his head, watching his breath writhe and twist in the crisp winter air, spiraling upward until it was lost to sight.

_I don't know why I'm even here... _His thoughts strayed to testiness_,_ his eyes narrowing with the pain that never went away and that he could feel uncoiling deep inside him. _It_ always _ends up the same..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_January 15__th__  
__Entrance to Palisade Park  
3 P.M._

He walked briskly, and with purpose, up to the wrought iron gates that lead into Pasadena Park, a place that he was well acquainted with as he had been here many times over the course of his life. He was dressed in black chinos, a sweatered hoodie and a blue cap pulled down tightly over his spiky black locks which stuck out at the bottom at awkward angles like an angry porcupine's quills.

He'd been coming here every year and always it was the same: he wasn't ready to go back to his old life which left his partner, and former lover, Miles Edgeworth, a sad mass of contradicting emotions. Phoenix thought that he would have gotten on with his life long before this-heaven knew he had plenty of admirers who would all but jump at the chance!-but, irregardless of the outcome, he kept coming here to this park every year, still single, and hoping that this year he would finally say yes.

It was with this uneasy mixture of trepidation and hope that he made his way to Palisade Park, his heart thudding loudly in his chest as he reached out, touching the wrought iron gate with shaky fingertips. He noted, with some degree of irony, that it was starting out as the same dance that they had danced for the past seven years but this year would be different. Having come to terms-and been reinstated to the bar-Phoenix was ready to resume his life with Miles, to pick up the pieces of where they had left off even though Phoenix wasn't so sure that this was a possibility after all this time.

Swallowing hard, he gripped one of the iron bars and pushed on it, following close behind it as it slowly swung open with a loud creaking groan. Phoenix shivered at the sound, closing his eyes for a moment to quell the panic that he could feel rising within himself.

He was walking into an unknown; he didn't know if Miles would even be here and he couldn't help but hope that he was or would soon come. Perhaps he had tired of waiting for him to pull himself together and had gone on with his life with someone else.

This was something that he_ didn't_ want to think about but he had to be honest with himself. Like it or not, this could be a _very_ real possibility and one that he would have to prepare, or as much as he could prepare himself for, such an eventuality should the need arise.

Phoenix willed his thudding heart to calm; he _needed_ to be calm and collected, as much as he could be, for this. He felt like he was walking into a minefield blindfolded and couldn't see where he was stepping, the potential for disaster increasing with every step he took.

He grimaced. _Encouraging thoughts, Phoenix, but that's exactly _how_ I feel. I_ don't k_now if Miles will even be here; it's been seven years since everything happened and I've refused him each and every time in the past when he's asked me to come back._ He closed his eyes once more, swallowing hard, trying to get past the lump he felt forming in his throat, his heart lurching painfully. _If he has, then I have no one else except for myself to blame although _that_ will be cold comfort, indeed..._

He sighed, looking up at the slate-grey sky with its thin, watery slice of sun that seemed unable to penetrate the gloom that surrounded the Park like a shroud. He knew that he was walking into an unknown situation-although he figured that his chances were good that this would have a good outcome but, as he well knew, one couldn't exactly count on that for an absolute. He had no idea if Miles would even be here; for all he knew, he could have tired of waiting for him to make up his mind and decided to go on with his life with someone else.

_Not that I could really blame him if he has..._

He took another deep breath, jamming his hands inside the hoodie's front pockets and hunching over to deflect the biting wind. _It's something that I have to be prepared to face... _He took another deep breath, his fingers wrapping around the iron bar and squeezing them tightly. _No matter_ how m_uch I want to avoid it_, _there's_ no _getting around the fact that I feel_ very nervous about that particular prospect... He stopped for a moment, giving his head a slight shake, his lips twitching upward in the parody of a grin. _Take a chance. After all_, 'faint heart never won fair lady' _or, in this case_, 'fair man.' _I'll_ never _know if I don't try and there's nothing worse than regret, wondering what might have been had I only the courage to take a leap of faith._

Phoenix paused, looking up into the sky. He could see the tiny flakes beginning to fall and he couldn't help but smile when he felt the gentle caress of the snowflake as it drifted onto his skin, melting quickly.

_I have enough regret_s, he mused sadly, his mouth pulled tightly together in a thin slash, watching the pale, watery sun rays at last slice through the funereal gloom, _and I'm tired of being alone. I should have gone back with him six years ago but I_ wasn't_ ready to at the time_. He sighed. _Being disbarred_ really t_hrew me for a loop and I couldn't make head or tail of it for some time._ He looked into the distance, squinting hard. _It also embittered me for awhile, as well; my pride was hurt and I reacted in kind. If it hadn't been for Trucy, I don't know _what_ I would have done._

He smiled softly as he thought of his adopted daughter. He owed so much of his sanity to her and wondered how he would have gotten along without her there, supporting him when he needed a shoulder, a willing and eager ear to listen when he couldn't take the pressures and slights of everyday living any longer and felt like he would go mad.

She _didn't_ take his grouchiness personally; she knew what was bothering him and gave him his space when she felt he needed it in order to work things out in his own time and in his own way. He was always grateful, beyond his ability to express it, for her thoughtfulness and her quiet, hovering presence that afforded him so much comfort when all the pain of the past came rushing over him like a sordid waterfall, heart wrenching regrets pummeling him from all sides. He looked up again, closing his eyes and blowing out a thin stream of breath that hovered and twisted in the frigid air.

The truth had hit him right in the face some time ago: He _couldn't_ forget him. He _couldn't_ forget what they had once had together. He _couldn't _forget the beautiful days and sumptuous nights they had spent in each other's company. He _couldn't_ forget the touch of his hand, Miles' dizzying kisses that filled him with so much pleasure that his heart beat faster at the mere thought of it. He should have known better than to try to deny it and, worse still, to bury it so deep within that it would never see the light of day again.

Once, he'd tried to convince himself that he didn't need Miles Edgeworth in his life; now, he knew, and was under _no_ illusions, that he needed him in his life and wanted to him to be a part of it. He loved Miles Edgeworth with all of his heart and hoped that they could be together once again.

He closed his eyes, tilting his head upward until a stray, watery ray of sunshine gently touched his cheek, illuminating his face for a moment._ I was wrong, Miles; I was wrong and I've paid for it. I shouldn't have left all those years ago and I shouldn't have left you. I'm also sorry that it took me so long to realize just how wrong I was and I hope that we can pick up the pieces and start fresh._

His breath hitched as he took another deep lungful of the crisp, chill air; along with those _very_ pleasant memories came one that he _didn't_ want to remember: leaving Miles.

_How could I have been so blind?_ he thought remorsefully, opening his eyes once again, his nose twitching slightly as another snowflake landed on the tip. _I had everything... and, in a moment of despair and hurt pride, I threw it all away. How could I have been so foolish?_

After a moment or two more of wallowing in self-recrimination, he shook his head hard. _This_ wasn't getting him anywhere.

_Blaming myself for what what I did back then isn't going to resolve anything in the here and now_, he mused, his fingers tightening on the metal gate once again, staring off into the grey distance once more. _I_ have _to move forward and find out what the truth is rather than waste it berating myself for past mistakes. _He grinned crookedly. _Even if the truth is something I'd rath_er not _know..._

He stood a moment more in silence and, before his mind had another chance to pose any other objections, comments or suggestions, he grasped the metal firmly, pulling the gate wide open with a quick, decisive pull and stepping quickly through and closing it behind him.

_I may not like what I might hear_, he thought as he turned and walked quickly through the snow which had begun to fall a little faster now than it had previously, _but I_ do _need to know_ where_ I stand_. He looked up at the sky one last time, snowflakes falling lightly onto his face. _I do hope that it isn't too late to make amends for my foolishness but I need to face the fact that it may be far too late to do so._

He took another deep breath, quickening his pace as he pushed his hands inside his pockets, burrowing deep down inside the warm fabric. _Well... we'll deal with that situation if it arises. For now, I have an appointment to keep..._


	2. Phoenix: Seeking What Was Once Lost

_A/N: Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth and Trucy Wright do not belong to me; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot, however, is mine._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_At long last, Phoenix is ready to come back and pick up the pieces of their lives together but Miles seems less than enthusiastic about the idea. Angry words erupt between the two, years of anger and hurt bubbling to the surface and finding free expression. Is it all over between them? Can the passing years be too much to overcome or can Phoenix pull off another miracle and begin life with Miles anew?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2!

Miles sure is giving Phoenix short shrift, isn't he? Not at all unexpected, in my estimation: Phoenix hurt him deeply by leaving so it's not at all surprising that, despite his best efforts, Miles is feeling like he's been betrayed and is reacting as such. He's angry, hurt and afraid of _what_ Phoenix will say; they've been dancing this same dance for the past seven years so it's no wonder that Miles is up in arms. Every year, it's been the same: Phoenix refuses his offer to come back and they part for another year before returning again next year to begin it all over again. Given the circumstances, it's clear that he's trying to protect himself emotionally by lashing out first. Poor Miles and Phoenix... They're in _quite_ a jam!

This chapter, I'm finding, is a difficult one to write. I'm trying to make sure that the story progresses logically, step by step, and I seem to have gotten caught up on one or two points where it seems to drag just a bit. Hopefully, I've corrected them.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

_Thank you_ to all my loyal readers who have read, critiqued and reviewed my stories! I appreciate it more than I can say. :) Thank you all!

_An Extra-special Thank you_ also to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, who's love and support helps keep me grounded! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you, honey, and thanks!

Comments and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated!

Rated T, Male/male Relationships, Phoenix x Edgeworth

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Palisade Park  
4:30 P.M._

At the soft, scraping sound that stopped in front of the park bench that he was sitting on, Miles jerked his head upward, his dark grey eyes widening in surprise as he saw Phoenix standing there. He had a crooked smile on his face, his cheeks bright pink-although he supposed that could have been from the biting wind picking up speed-with his hands jammed deep in his hoodie's pockets, swaying from one foot to the other.

_He still looks the same, even without the blue suit and pink tie. _Miles studied him, noting the five o'clock shadow on his face and the black chinos, grey hoodie and sneakers that he wore. He was_ still_ the same old Phoenix to him, even if he'd changed what clothing he preferred to wear. Miles wondered when that had happened. _How can it be that he hasn't really changed all that much in seven years when I feel that I've aged a hundred-fold since then?_

It was in stunned silence that Miles looked at the man who had broken his heart by leaving him seven years earlier; to his amazement and chagrin, his heart beat faster as he gazed upon him. _All _the pain he had suffered, _all_ the agony and recriminations he'd put himself through because of this man melted away like smoke on the wind as he sat there in stupefied silence. The wind had picked up slightly, swirling snowflakes beginning to fall thickly around them but neither man seemed to notice their downward spiral, they were so wrapped up in each other.

The angry words he had wanted to say, indeed had coached himself on the ride over to Palisade Park to say, evaporated once he and Phoenix's eyes locked and held. The sparks that had flown so many years ago hadn't died; in truth, Miles wondered if it ever truly would although, at this point, with all of his conflicting emotions running roughshod over him, he wasn't certain _how_ it would resolve itself. Or even if it _could_.

Miles' thoughts were tumbling over one another as he gazed upon Phoenix, swallowing hard over all the conflicting feelings that raced through him_. Why is it that, after all he's put me through, I _still _can't bear to think of life _without_ him? _Miles' mouth was dry and he quickly licked his parched lips. _Here he is, after all this time, and I _still _love him, despite everything. I wonder what that says about me?_

Silence reigned for some time between them, Phoenix continuing to shift from one foot to another, a _very _nervous expression plastered over his face. Miles could see that there was something that he wanted to say but either was having a hard time just spitting it out or was caught up in trying to find the right words; either way, it was clear to him that, _whatever_ it was that Phoenix was working up the courage to say, it _would_ be difficult.

And he _didn't _want to hear it.

_I don't want to hear how _he's_ gone on with his life and _doesn't _need _me_ in it. That's _all _he's going to say, isn't it? That he doesn't want me anymore, that he doesn't need me, and never has, and he would be much happier without me? _Miles shuddered inwardly, the corners of his mouth turning down. _Why should I stick around and wait for the dagger thrust? I might as well leave and resign myself to the fact that I've lost him for good, wish him well and try to get on with my life..._

Why did it seem less honest than it sounded? Miles wanted, more than anything, for Phoenix to come home and his heart lurched with pain that he quickly tried to suppress, but couldn't completely push down, a small, inarticulate moan escaping from his lips, his eyes shimmering.

Phoenix's eyebrow rose; he'd heard the sound and _knew _what it meant. He swallowed hard, wishing with all of his heart that he could set Miles' mind at rest-he longed to reach out and take him in his arms-but, at the same time, he couldn't really blame him for feeling the way he did. What he had done to the man he loved was unforgivable and he wasn't certain that he could _be f_orgiven, or that he _should _even expect Miles' passionate and deep love for him would survive such a betrayal.

_What right do I have to even expect him to see me?_ he thought unhappily. _What right do I even expect him to still love me after what I did? What right do I have to expect that we can even pick up the pieces after all that's happened between us? What right do I have to expect _anything_ from him?_

Miles' mouth twitched at the corners as he felt his fingers tightening around the back of the bench, his knuckles turning white as he did so. Phoenix's face fell as he saw his reaction and leaped forward as he made to stand, his fingers biting through his trench-coated shoulders, Miles' expression mirroring his shock and, after a few heartbeats, _very _real irritation that his attempt at flight had been thwarted.

Phoenix_ knew _that pose: he was intending to bolt, to run away. Phoenix couldn't really fathom _what_ thoughts were going through his mind at this juncture but he knew _one_ thing to be an unassailable truth: he _had _to stop him before he disappeared from his life again, perhaps this time forever. And _that_, Phoenix thought grimly as he stared into Miles' angry face, was something that he _wasn't _prepared to do.

He'd made a mistake seven years ago and was determined not to repeat it again. He'd learned from that _very_ painful experience and now knew that it would have been far better to have faced his demons and tried to work them out instead of turning tail and running away from everything he knew and everyone he loved. He was tired of the empty days, lonely nights, an empty bed and an equally empty heart.

As he looked deeply into his former-_on hiatus_, he reminded himself sternly-lover's piercing dark grey eyes, he could see the fear at war with Miles' own good common sense. Phoenix wished once again that he could say something to comfort him, to take away all the fear and uncertainty that he could plainly see, _and_ feel, coming off him in waves. As he well knew, until Miles calmed himself there was _no_ way to reason with him, or even reassure him so he waited patiently for the storm to pass, his fingers holding him tightly.

At one point, Miles was doing his level best to try to stand up and shake off the restraining fingers that held him stationery, a look of intense annoyance bordering on deeply set anger spreading across his face. In response, Phoenix tightened his grip on him, shaking his head and stared defiantly, and, he fervently hoped, compassionately, into those sparking grey orbs.

He knew what was driving Miles to flight and he was determined to prove to him that he _wasn't_ here to say goodbye-which he definitely was _not_-but he _was_ to ask him if he could come back. He'd learned his lesson the hard way-he preferred not to dwell on the memories of those wasted years and all of the pain, regret and shame that went along with it-and now he wanted to come back to make amends and pick up the pieces of their lives where they had left off seven years earlier.

_A fresh start. That's _all_ I want: a fresh start with Miles._

Phoenix licked his dry lips after some time had passed but his grip on him never wavered, his diligence being rewarded with a sinister glare from the_ very_ put out aforesaid Miles but he refused to either loosen his grip or break eye contact. He could tell that Miles was annoyed and terrified in near equal measures but, of all times not to back down, _this _was it. Phoenix knew that he _had_ to prove to him that he really _was_ here to stay, that he'd learned his lesson over the past seven years and how his life was so hollow and empty without him.

Silence reigned once again between them for several more moments until Miles, squirming uneasily on the park bench, his face a curious study in irritation mixed with equal amounts of fear, snapped, "Do you intend to hold me here all day or is there a point to all of this?"

Phoenix smiled with grim humor. "Perhaps," he returned with slightly forced lightness, ignoring his partner's snort and muttered epithets although he made no effort to rise for which he was secretly grateful, "so why don't you sit tight for a little while and hear me out?" He tilted his head slightly to the right, his expression turning to a more solemn one. "It couldn't hurt for me to unburden my soul, could it?"

Although Phoenix himself couldn't see it and, perhaps, never noticed it, this little mannerism of his that had so charmed Miles in the past worked its magic once again on him and he melted a little inside.

_What am I doing? _Miles brought himself up short, his cheeks flushing brick red, Phoenix's eyebrows furrowing as he watched him, wondering what was going through his mind_. I _can't _let him see that my insides are starting to turn into mush!_

Miles snorted disgustedly in order to cover his momentary slip, nodding curtly and made no further comment, settling back on the park bench on an angle, his eyes narrowing. Phoenix sighed, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again; he knew that belligerent posture well and what it meant.

_I knew that this wasn't going to be easy_, Phoenix thought as he studied Miles' face, his fingers loosening their grip on him as he stepped back, _but I certainly didn't expect him to make it this difficult... _He sighed._ Or maybe I did; I just didn't want to admit it. _He closed his eyes briefly and opened them again._ I guess I really can't blame him too much for that, really. _We_-or, rather, _I_-_did _leave on bad terms so I suppose this shouldn't come as much of a surprise. _He winced inwardly._ It's a fitting punishment, if you think about it._

Phoenix took a deep breath, trying to steady his already jangled nerves and racing heart. He had known from the start that confronting Miles like this would be hard but he didn't think that it would be _this _difficult or nerve wracking. He'd dreamed of this moment for the past five years, hoping beyond all hope that Miles hadn't written him off and moved on with someone else and the very thought that he _might_ have already done so was enough to spur him into action after all this time, that and his adopted daughter's support and gentle encouragement.

He _didn't_ want to be without him and, even if it meant putting his heart on the line with only the barest sliver of hope that he and Miles could be fully reconciled, he would do so. He'd made that decision some time ago and only awaited a chance to put it into practice.

_It seemed so easy to contemplate in theory, but in practice is another thing all together! _Phoenix bit his lip_. God, I feel so nervous!_

Now that the moment had finally come when, at last, he was ready to pick up the pieces of their lives together, he found that he was extremely nervous, wondering if this _was _the best course of action to take, given the circumstances and Miles' negative reaction.

_I should have known that he wouldn't make it easy for me,_ he thought grimly, looking deeply into those harried grey orbs that hinted at pain that Phoenix could only begin to guess at, _but I can't say as I really blame him. I hurt him, badly, and he has every right to feel upset and angry. Think of how you reacted when he disappeared without a word and you thought he was dead thanks to that damned note... How long did it take until _that _particular wound was healed?_

Obviously he had been _too_ deep in contemplation for far _too _long for Miles' patience level, if the agitated look that his former lover was giving him now was any indication.

_Not former; just on hiatus. Remember that.  
_

"Do you plan to stand there all day and stare at me, Wright?" Miles asked frostily, his words clipped and curt. "Or are you going to tell me whatever it is that you came here to say?"

Phoenix frowned, his eyebrows knitting together, his mouth tightening. His patience, stretched thin to the breaking point, snapped.

_I know he's hurt but he didn't have to be so damned rude about it._

Phoenix gave him a dark look, Miles' eyebrow raising in consternation before it dropped back down."This _is_ hard for me, Miles," he retorted testily, giving him an equally evil glare that silenced the objection that was burbling up inside him and seeking free expression, "and I'll thank you to kindly remember that fact. I was wrong, Miles, okay? I admit it:** I**. **WAS**. **WRONG**! Happy now? I was wrong when I left you seven years ago but, God,_ how _I've paid for that mistake!"

Miles snorted derisively and Phoenix knew at once, both by his belligerent body language and his mannerisms, that he had erred in letting his mouth run away with him... and _very _seriously.

_Damn it! _Phoenix thought, cursing himself inwardly as he saw Miles' back stiffen ramrod straight at his words, his mouth turning down at the corners until he had a ghastly parody of a smile spreading across his face. _I just had to go and push it! When will I ever learn that it isn't smart to push Miles when he's twisted in knots like this, particularly when it's _my _fault! _He closed his eyes, reasserting pressure on Miles' shoulders when he felt his muscles twitch, biting down on his lip hard_. I'm _such _an idiot!_

He hoped with all of his heart that what he'd said _might_ be passed over and ignored for the most part as words said with no thought at all but, as is so often the case in life with blurted words and feelings, it _didn't_ and Miles reacted much as he expected he would. He was livid._  
_

"How... _you've._.. paid?" he managed to get out from between clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing into evil little slits, every muscle in his body tightening. "Why don't we talk about how _I've_ paid for _your_ injured male pride for the past seven years?" Miles spat angrily, his voice rising steadily with each word, uncrossing his arms and stabbing the air with his right index finger, narrowly missing Phoenix's chest with a vicious jab. "Why don't _we_ talk about what _you've_ done over the years and, while we're at it, why don't_ we_ talk about_ you _running away from _our_ life together because_ you _were too much of a damned coward to face it!" He shifted on the seat, his eyes sparking with rage, his hands closing into fists. "Why don't we talk about what _you_ did because, from where I sit, _I'm_ not the one who screwed up!"

"Miles, I-" Phoenix began but was ruthlessly cut off by his furious partner and it was all he could do to keep him down on the park bench's seat. When he was really angry, Miles' physical strength increased and he was having a tough time trying to keep him on the bench. It would have looked silly to passersby to see two grown men wrestling with each other-one trying to keep the other on the bench and the other trying his best to stand-like two schoolboys at the playground.

"Damn it, Miles!" Phoenix shouted as they wrestled, kicking up clods of snow in a semi-circle around them in the process. "Stop it! Damn it, I said **STOP IT**!"

By the way that Miles continued to struggle, it was clear that mere words weren't going to be enough to calm him; he'd worked himself into an angry frenzy and, as Phoenix knew from experience, he wouldn't be able to think at all, let alone to think through such a complex problem as this, logically until after the storm passed.

_I can't wait that long; by then, it will be too late! What the heck am I going to do to calm him so we can talk?_

It was clear that he would have to do something, and quickly, if he was ever going to get a chance to say what he had come here to say and he did the only thing that came to his mind at that point.

_Here goes nothing._

Phoenix took a deep breath and leaned forward, his hands reaching out to cup Miles' face firmly but tenderly and pulling him toward him. It proved to be a difficult thing to do since he was still struggling to extricate himself from Phoenix's grasp-although not as desperately as he had been before-but he managed to get him to sit still long enough for him to act. Without another word, he pressed his mouth hard against Miles', feeling the other man jerk with stunned surprise as Phoenix's kiss caught him _completely_ off-guard.

_God, I hope this works..._

Snowflakes swirled obliviously around them, the slate-grey sky the only witness to the exchange. _  
_


	3. Phoenix & Miles: Love Conquers All

_A/N: Phoenix Wright & Miles Edgeworth don't belong to me; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot, however, is mine. :)  
_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Miles is on the cusp of discovery. What should he do: leave and never come back or continue kissing Phoenix which is what he so desperately wants to do and reconcile?_ What will happen?  
_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The third and final chapter! :)

Mental voices sure can be annoying but they often do come in handy! [At least from the standpoint of preventing someone from doing something they'll probably regret later.] Often, they can be irritating but are entertaining to write. :D

The boys belong together; they are both halves of a complicated whole. Hopefully, Miles will agree and not run away from the chance he's being offered. :)

Hope you enjoyed the fic! :) [I'll probably change some things in the coming days since there is always room for improvement! :) ]

_Thank you_ to all my loyal readers who have read, critiqued and reviewed my stories! I appreciate it more than I can say:) Thank you all!

_An Extra-special Thank you_ also to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, who's love and support helps keep me grounded! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you, honey, and thanks!

Comments and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated!

Rated T, Male/male Relationships, Phoenix x Edgeworth  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Palisade Park  
5 P.M._

Miles' shock and discomfiture was palpable as Phoenix's mouth moved sweetly against his, his hands holding the sides of his face firmly, his eyelashes lying still on his cheeks. His heart hammered painfully in his chest, his wide eyes slowly beginning to close until he was looking out of hooded slits, his mind screaming at him. His fingers fluttered like a ghost on the arms of the park bench, clutching the arm until his knuckles turned white.

A plethora of different emotions raced through his heated body at a furious pace, whirling around and around each other in his mind until he was fairly dizzy.

_**::What are you doing?!:: **_Miles heard the loud voice echoing in his mind and he winced visibly. ::**_Stop it! Don't give in!::_**

He frowned, Phoenix halting for a few seconds before he resumed their embrace. _But...I... want to... It's been so long... and I'm so lonely..._

The voice was relentless and Miles found himself being to waver, struggling to stay his ground even though, at this point, he wasn't sure exactly _what _his ground was.

::_**That's just what he **wants **you to do! Think, Miles, think! Why, after seven years, is he back; if he **really** wanted to get back together, he would have done so long before this! You're a damned fool if you go back to him!::**_

_But... what... what is... what do I... _Miles' thoughts were a confused tangle of emotions; on one hand, he wanted to melt into Phoenix's sweet embrace and, on the other, he wanted to push him away and run as far, and as fast, away from him as he could. He wasn't sure he liked all these confusing feelings... _What should I do? What_ is_ the right thing to do? Can I forgive what's happened? Can I... go on... with him or should I separate from him once and for all? I don't know..._

The voice in his mind left him in _no _doubt about what it thought his course of action should be._** ::Leave him! Turn around, leave this place and never turn back! He doesn't deserve another chance!::**_

As if he discerned the way his thoughts were going and could hear that increasingly shrill, and desperate voice, Phoenix deepened the kiss, pulling his face closer. He couldn't help it; Miles moaned softly, his body trembling with suppressed emotion. He was as wound as tightly as a harp string and his body vibrated with the effort it took to try to push down the feelings that were rising in him and demanding release.

If Phoenix had noticed his partner's struggle, he didn't acknowledge it as he pressed his mouth harder against Miles', his tongue gently licking his top lip. Miles' eyes jerked open once more, his breath hissing, a muffled moan bubbling from his lips. Phoenix represented a time in his life that he wouldn't forget but he wasn't certain if he could honestly go back to his former life... _and_ lover.

::_**What are you doing?!::**_ Miles' thoughts screamed even more desperately but it did so ion vain; Miles' body surrendered to the sweetness, his mouth moving hesitantly against Phoenix's own as if he were inquiring of his former partner permission to respond since he wanted, _very_ badly, to do so. ::_**Stop it, you damned fool! How can you even consider this after **_what_** he's done?!::**_

He sat for some time in silence, his mouth slowly moving with Phoenix's; he felt his fingers slowly uncurling from the park bench arms and lifting upward until they came into contact with the back of Phoenix's neck before falling back to his side as his uncertainly returned with a vengeance.

Miles _definitely_ had a choice in this matter; he could choose to respond to the increasingly shrill voice in his head or he could ignore it and concentrate on what he really wanted to do right now: to continue kissing Phoenix. He chose not to answer, deepening the kiss, his trembling fingers ghosting up the back of Phoenix's neck and lying on his heated skin, pulling his head forward.

_It... doesn't matter anymore... who's right or who's wrong..._he thought to himself, ignoring the shrill voice reverberating in his mind. _He may have been wrong but so was I when I disappeared from his life all those years earlier. He forgave me after he'd worked through his quite justified anger and hurt so why should I have doubted that he would come back to me when he was ready no matter how much time that took? _He winced inwardly. _I'm such a fool..._

His lips devoured the other man's with a desperate yearning and hunger that took them both by surprise in the beginning but shrugged that off rather quickly as desire took over. Phoenix pulled Miles into a deeper embrace, his whiskers pleasantly scraping against his partner's hyper-sensitive flesh.

_God, how I've missed him..._ Miles' teeth gently nibbled Phoenix's top lip, a soft moan bubbling from his partner's mouth as he did so. _And _this_, too! _He drew back gently for a moment to take a breath before he pressed his mouth against Phoenix's once again._ How could I have ever thought that he didn't want me? I can feel his love in every beat of his heart; how could I ever have been so blind?!_

It seemed like an eternity before Phoenix reluctantly drew back from the embrace, his eyes half open, his lips slightly parted, taking small breaths in-between. Miles, trembling with barely suppressed emotion, moaned in protest as Phoenix stepped back but sat immobile, his eyes half closed, his lips parted.

"Phoenix..." he murmured thickly, the name falling easily from his lips without any effort on his part, nor the stomach-churning agony that usually accompanied it, for the first time in seven years. "I..."

"Don't say anything, Miles," Phoenix whispered back after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, broken only by the soft smacking sounds that came when they touched them briefly together, before stepping back again, their lips drifting slowly apart with the barest of butterfly kisses. "Please... _don't_ say a word..."

"I-" Miles began again but was quickly cut off as Phoenix pressed his mouth hard against his in order to silence him, their mouths moving together with liquid fluidity that was a little surprising given the time they'd been apart but definitely wanted.

"Don't say another word," Phoenix whispered hoarsely against his lips when they had parted again, Miles moaning in protest as he did so, his hand reaching out to touch his shoulders. "I've-_we've_-waited _too_ long for this moment and I _don't_ want to waste it with words just now." He kissed him quickly, a crooked grin spreading over his face. "We can talk later. Right now-" he winked roguishly at him, the corners of Miles' mouth twitching as he tried hard not to smile at the silly expression on his face "-we have far more _important_ things to do..."

Miles' thoughts were spinning._ But... we have to talk... don't... we...?  
_

"But..."

"Shh," Phoenix ordered, a coy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he leaned forward again. "Don't talk."

"Phoenix..." It was almost a whispered moan as Miles' fingers gripped his shoulder and yanked him forward, their mouths coming together with a violence that surprised them both but was quickly forgotten as they slid against each other, liquid fire racing through their veins. It was almost as if the previous seven years had never been, rediscovering the wonder and the love that had been denied them both for so long...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_7 P.M._

"Phoenix?" Miles was hesitant to break the comfortable silence that reigned between them, looking down at Phoenix's head that lay contentedly on his lap, Miles' fingers softly entangled in the hair that stuck out at various angles from beneath his blue cap. He had such a sweet smile on his face that it took his breath away to look at him and Miles was more than content to do just that; after being apart for so long, they didn't want to waste any more time, especially with words.

"Mmmm?" Phoenix's closed eyes slowly fluttered open to see Miles' dark grey eyes looking down on him with such an expression of wonder and love that he felt an overwhelming feeling of love surge up inside him at the sight of it.

He tilted his head slightly to the right, looking up into that beloved face that he feared, when he had come to his senses at last after working through his anger and injured pride, he would never see again. He had initially accepted that as the price he had to pay for his foolishness but, after he thought it over for awhile, he decided to stake all on a high risk gamble.

_How could I have _ever_ been so foolish as to cut Miles out of my life? _Phoenix wondered as he lifted his left hand, his fingers tenderly brushing Miles' cheek with his fingertips with the lightest of caresses. _It's like I was walking around with my head in a cloud all these years and its only recently that I've been able to see things much more clearly than I could before. How could I have thought that I could have lived without him when, quite clearly, I couldn't and really had no desire to? _

His thoughts drifted back to the previous year. He knew that the time was coming soon when he and Miles would again meet at Palisade Park for their annual meeting and he'd decided, when they met again, to tell him that he was sorry for being such a stupid fool and ask Miles to take him back; he'd come to his senses at last and he wanted to come home. He couldn't be sure of a positive outcome-he wasn't even certain that Miles would even come to meet him at the Park this time-but he knew that he had to try; _anything_ was better than wave after wave of regrets and self-recrimination.

_It was like a living death; that's the best way that I can describe it. I was _alive_ but not really _living _then. _He blinked owlishly, forcing his thoughts in another direction._ It's amazing how much a part of my life he always was and even after an intervening period of time, he still i_s, he thought dreamily, caught up in Miles' intoxicating gaze. _I never realized, until a year or so ago, just how much I depended on that steady, constant, soothing presence... and how much I missed him. _He swallowed hard over the lump in his throat as he thought of those lonely, wasted years._ How could I have thrown all that away?_

It seemed almost surreal to him now; were it any other time or place, he may have feared that he was only dreaming and that Miles would disappear when he woke, leaving him bereft and alone. It would have served him right if this had been the case but, to his surprise and great delight, he found that Miles _hadn't _stopped loving him, either and was as eager as he to take up where they had left off. Now that the air had been cleared, and all was well and right with the world, they could pick up the pieces and take up where they had left off.

Miles' eyebrow raised at the varying expressions that were flickering across his face like a kaleidoscope.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, his fingers ghosting over the back of his neck. He narrowed his eyes and looked upward for a moment before his eyes flickered over to Phoenix's, locked and held, his expression serious.

Phoenix chuckled softly before reaching up, resting his hand on the back of Miles' neck and pulled it down, his lips pressing hard against his own, a muffled exclamation of surprise coming from somewhere up above him.

Phoenix liked to surprise him in this manner; he had often gotten quite a sour response in return but the soft gleam in Miles' eyes always told him that, no matter if he seemed annoyed in the beginning, he _always_ seemed to appreciate it later. He just loved the look that Miles got when he was annoyed and couldn't resist teasing him on occasion just so he could see that cute facial expression.

"You," he breathed softly on Miles' mouth when they had parted. "I was thinking of _you_..." He could feel Miles' lips quiver underneath his as he recaptured them but he knew that he was pleased since he could feel the slight warmth from his cheeks that told him that Miles was blushing.

Miles always did that when he was embarrassed, Phoenix noted as his fingertips ghosted softly over his flushed skin, eliciting a soft moan from Miles, but he also knew that he really didn't mind _too_ much despite his sometimes over-enthusiastic blustering. It may have appeared to those who either didn't know him or know him well, that he was extensively annoyed at the attention but Phoenix knew otherwise.

Given his terrible past and the experiences of the last seven years, he knew that Miles treasured those he loved and he _was_ genuinely sorry that it had taken him so long to come to his senses and had hurt him pretty deeply in the process.

His expression must have changed that displayed the pained look on his face, and equally reflected in his heart, since Miles' countenance changed instantly to one of mild bemusement to serious in the blink of an eye.

"Phoenix?" he asked anxiously after some moments had passed in strained silence, his fingers fidgeting in his hair that reflected the depth of his concern. "Are you all right?"

Phoenix nodded. "I was just thinking of what a damned fool I'd been, how sorry I am that it took me so long to come to my senses and hurting you in the process." He took a deep breath. "I'm _not_ proud of that at all and I feel badly because of what I put you through."

Miles' agitation had settled somewhat-at least the trembling in his fingers had stilled-and sat in silence for a time, waiting for him to continue.

"I was hurting pretty badly at the time and my pride had been dealt a severe blow when I was disbarred," he went on, snuggling closer to Miles who gave him a tender caress. "I was at loose ends and angry because_ everything_ that I had believed in up to that point had been tossed without care to the four winds; honesty, fairness and justice really _meant_ something to me and here I was, bereft of my career and branded a common criminal by the _very _system that I had believed so strongly in."

He took another deep breath. "At that point, I didn't give a damn about much of anything and, in my anger, I did some _very _foolish things." His eyes flickered upward to meet Miles' who looked down compassionately at him.

It took Phoenix's breath away to gaze in those lovely dark-grey pools and for several minutes, he stared into them, losing himself in their cool depths. Miles held his peace and let him have those precious moments, knowing that he would continue when he was ready.

"At any rate, I was at loose ends and uncertain of what to do or even where to go. Where could I go to and whom could I lean on for support? Maya and Pearls had their own lives to lead; I couldn't uproot them again even though I know that they wouldn't have minded because they cared about me." His expression grew serious. "They would have gladly done what was necessary to help me if I'd asked but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't admit to anyone, let alone myself, that I felt I had failed. Here I was, my career in tatters and I had a blessed clue of what to do or even where to go."

He flushed, his cheeks a dirty red. "I'm embarrassed to admit that my pride had taken a serious blow and that pretty much finished me for awhile. It took a_ lot_ of soul-searching to discover exactly _what _it was that was bothering me so badly, accepting that I'd been disbarred for something that I ultimately proved I _didn't_ do and that what had happened in the interim _wasn't _my fault." He looked at Miles, his expression pained. "It _wasn't_ a pleasant process by any means."

Miles agreed. "I can well imagine," he said, his fingers gently massaging the base of Phoenix's neck. "Soul-searching can be a very painful process and it takes vast quantities of courage to begin the journey, despite the fact that what you might find out about yourself may be something that you _won't _like."

Phoenix knew that he spoke from experience and nodded solemnly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about; look at what you went through." Phoenix sighed again, shifting slightly on the bench to make himself more comfortable, Miles waiting in patient silence. "I'm afraid that I didn't do very well in the '_accepting your limitations and finding a silver lining in this Stygian black cloud hanging over your head_.' In fact, I handled it _very _poorly; I wish now that I had _had _the courage to pursue justice and to push my case forward until I was exonerated instead of running like a coward."

"Perhaps," Miles said quietly, his fingertips caressing his skin tenderly, "or it could have just made things worse." He closed his eyes for a moment, his expression closely shuttered. "As strange as this may sound, perhaps when the truth came out was the right time for it to come out. I doubt that anyone would have listened to you and you may have gotten yourself into serious trouble if you pushed the issue."

Phoenix frowned, his brows furrowing.

"You mean to say that you think I did the right thing by doing _nothing_?" he asked, confusion plain in his voice. It sounded rather ludicrous to him, not to mention cowardly.

Miles nodded sagely.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying, Phoenix. Consider this." Miles sat for a few moments, thinking over his words, Phoenix waiting anxiously for him to speak. He was genuinely curious at what he would say and the fact that he was taking his time to form his thoughts meant that he took the matter _very_ seriously.

_Could it be that I was looking at this the wrong way?_ Phoenix mused thoughtfully while Miles mentally composed himself, working his bottom lip between his teeth._ Miles seems to think so and he never takes time to think about something _unless _he is certain that he's right about his assertions and takes a few minutes to compose his thoughts. _Phoenix's eyes welled and he dashed them away with an impatient hand, hoping that Miles was so deep in thought that he didn't notice. _He's always had my back ever since he defended me in that class trial and, even though he's forgiven me, I'm still having trouble forgiving myself. _How_ could I have ever been so stupid?!_

Almost as if he'd read his thoughts, Miles said gently, "Everything is forgiven, Phoenix_; _you have to try to forgive yourself. What's done is done, and now you need to move on. Take what lessons you can and leave the rest."

A visibly startled Phoenix looked dumbly up at him, his mouth working but no sound emerged, his eyes wide as a startling thought came into his mind.

_Can it be that I've tortured myself for years for nothing? What he's saying makes so much sense; how could I have missed what was plainly in front of me all along?_

"But-" was all he managed to get out before Miles interrupted him again.

"Forgive yourself," he repeated, his strokes becoming more firm. "The past is past and long dead; bury it and move on." He looked down at the startled man lying on his lap, his eyes wide. "If there's anything I've learned from my own bitter experience, its not to waste your life with regrets."

He looked off into the sky once more, closing his eyes for a time and taking a deep breath before he continued, his voice soft and gentle, "Things in life _do_ happen, both good and bad, and what you do with the lessons you learn is entirely up to you. What you take out of it is exactly what you put into it..."

Phoenix nodded in silence, thinking over what Miles had just said. He was right, of course; bad things did happen in life and everyone should expect a shower to fall every now and then but the sun always followed the rain and happiness, and good times, would come back after the dark clouds had melted away.

_The sun always follows the rain, _Phoenix thought with emotion, his eyes misting, _and love never fails even when one of the lovers acts like a complete and utter idiot. I now know why Miles always came here to Palisade Park every year, even if he'll never admit it openly to anyone, especially me: he couldn't give up on me. Even when I'd given up on myself and pushed him away, he _still _came here every year, hoping that I'd changed my mind about us and come home. Even when things were at their bleakest, he still came; he loved me then and still loves me now or else he wouldn't be here._

Phoenix's face shone as realization of just_ how _much Miles loved him came flowing over him like a tidal wave, his heart pounding with renewed hope and excitement. _Miles, you have given me the most precious gift of all: unfailing love and devotion. When things were at their worst, you didn't give up on me but came, year after year, even when you left alone, hurt and heartsore because I was still nursing my injured pride. _He closed his eyes, a sweet, seraphic smile spreading over his face, Miles' fingers caressing him so gently. _What a wonderful gift true love really is and thank you, Miles, for loving me enough to let me go to sort things out inside for myself and for not giving up on me in the meantime. You'll probably never know just how much this means to me but I promise you that I shall endeavor to do my very best to be worthy of it and to give it to you in equal measure._

"I love you, Miles," Phoenix said softly, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He was rewarded with the sweet smile spreading across Miles' face that took his breath away.

"I love you, too, Phoenix," he said, pressing his mouth delicately against his own, "more than I can ever tell you."

Phoenix settled back down and closed his eyes, snuggling close to Miles who's fingers once again entangled themselves in his hair and began those wonderful strokes again.

Snow fell all around them, the moon a sweet sliver in a sky of velvet black though, to the two men on the bench, time meant nothing as they rediscovered what they had once thought they'd lost but now had found.

Everything had come full circle.

**~Fin~**


End file.
